This Wasn't Supposed to Happen
by Shippo123
Summary: CH9 UP! My 1st fic! Yay! ok,Misty and Ash are reunited after 4 years. But is there some rivalry between May and Misty? Just rr and be nice!I suck at summaries!
1. Reunion

Hey! My first fic!! Um, please be nice when you review! Flame me if you must but BE NICE!!! Thanks Togepi4eva for helping me with the directions to post this darn thing...^_^ First part of the story is in Misty's POV then it changes to normal POV.  
  
Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own any of these characters...not one...I promise...  
  
This Wasn't Supposed To Happen  
  
Ch.1 Reunion  
  
It's been years since I've seen him. I make it sound like forever don't I? Well, It's been forever for me, but it's really only been 4 years. I remember how angry I felt when my sisters took their little world tour and I had to leave him to look after the gym in Cerulean. Sure, I got my bike back, but that was the farthest thing from my mind at the time. I had to leave him. My best friend, Ash. Things couldn't have been worse.  
  
A few weeks after I left, I got to talk to his mom, Delia. She told me that he was in the Hoenn Region. He was traveling with Brock again, a boy named Max, and some girl named May. May? Who does she think she is traveling with my best friend? I don't have a crush on Ash, don't get me wrong, but I just don't think I would get along with this girl.  
  
Anyways, just a few days ago, I was watching Ash on live TV battling the Elite Four and well, he won!! I was so happy I danced around the room! My best friend Ash Ketchum: Pokemon Master.  
  
He did it!  
  
Then pretty soon, he was all over the place! TV, radio, magazines, and the center of all attention! I see his face everyday but it's really been 4 years. I miss him.  
  
Now, here I am at the Cerulean City airport, fidgeting in my seat and my hands sweating. I'm so nervous! I'm finally going to see Ash! (A/N: For this day, Misty is wearing a cerulean blue top and a pair of blue jeans. Oh yes and her hair down. ^_^)  
  
I got a letter from him yesterday. "...Guess what? I'm coming to Cerulean on Saturday! Please meet me at the airport. The plane should arrive around 2pm..."  
  
I check my watch. 1:50. sigh 10 minutes left till I see my best friend!!  
  
Wait.........Ash is a celebrity now. He's rich, famous, and girl drool over him. What does he need me for? I'm just an old friend. He probably won't even recognize me when he gets here...  
  
"Flight 10-A now entering..." a voice says over the intercom. My head shoots up. I look over at the doors and see a swarm of people file out, and I scan the crown for Ash. I hope he recognizes me!  
  
Then, I see a little pikachu run up to me and it jumps into my arms.  
  
"Pikachu!" I greet it. "I missed you!" "Pikapi!" it replies. "Hey Misty!" I recognize that voice. "Brock! Hey big brother!"(A/N: I always see Brock as Misty's big brother, just so you know*_*) I give him a hug. Then, I see him. "Ash!" All my doubts faded after I saw him smile at me.  
  
~*~  
  
At first, it didn't look like Ash at all to Misty. He wore slightly different (but still the hat) and looked older. But it was still just the same old Ash.  
  
After they gave each other a warm embrace, she noticed a girl who look about 14 or 15 and a younger boy next to her. Maybe 12. "Oh misty, these are my friends Max and his sister May. May, Max, this is my best friend, Misty." Ash introduced them.  
  
Misty and May shook hands and smiled but their eyes were certainly not friendly...  
  
~*~ 


	2. My Best Friend

Ok...Chapter 2 here goes:  
  
Ch. 2 My Best Friend  
  
"So Misty, what have you been up to?" Ash asked. They were all at the Cerulean gym catching up.  
  
"Not much except battling everyday. My sisters got back about a week ago finally," Misty replied.  
  
"Say where's Togepi?" Brock asked.  
  
"Oh, it's probably still napping. I'll go get him since you guys haven't seen him. It really missed you!" Misty went upstairs to get Togepi.  
  
"So Ash, is that the girl you have a crush on?" Max asked him.  
  
"What? No way!" Ash blushed scarlet.  
  
"Oh yea right Ash!" Max kept playfully tugging his shirt.  
  
"Stop it, Max, if Ash says he doesn't like her then he doesn't like her," May growled folding her arms.  
  
"Someone's jealous!" Max laughed.  
  
May was about to strangle him when,  
  
"Togi-togi-priiii!" they were all interrupted by Togepi, who jumped out of Misty's arms, ran down the stairs, and hugged Pikachu tightly.  
  
"Looks like he really missed Pikachu," Misty smiled.  
  
Misty introduced Togepi to Max and May. It gladly shook Max's hand but when it got to May, it sniffed her hand and ran behind Misty's leg.  
  
"Sorry, guess it doesn't like you," Misty tried to sound sympathetic.  
  
"Oh, I'm sure it'll like me once it gets to know me," May told her.  
  
*I doubt it * Misty thought.  
  
An uncomfortable silence filled the room and was broken when Daisy, Violet, and Lily came home.  
  
"Like hey! If it isn't Misty's old boyfriend!" Daisy exclaimed. Both Ash and Misty blushed.  
  
"Daisy! Don't you remember? This is my old friend, Ash!" Misty quickly replied. Then she introduced Max and May.  
  
"So like, are you Ash's new girlfriend?" Lily pointed to May.  
  
"Wha? Me? No! Just a friend!" May blushed.  
  
Brock suddenly grabbed Lil'y hands.  
  
"How bout you and me go out sometime?! To a little place I like to call Love Town!"  
  
Like how about you go back to where you came from? Like a place called Loserville," Lily told him.  
  
Brock did one of those anime sighs. "Rejected again,"  
  
Misty sweatdropped. "Same old Brock,"Misty laughed.  
  
After they ate, Misty showed everyone to their room, and they all got ready for bed. Ash had to sleep in the living room, even though Misty insisted that he stay in her room. But she finally gave in.  
  
Misty woke up at about 8:30 on Sunday morning (A/N: I love that song^_^). Everyone else upstairs was asleep. She dressed in blue jeans and a black blouse and went downstairs for some breakfast.  
  
"Hey Mist," Ash greeted her when she got down.  
  
"Oh Ash, you're awake." He was already dressed but still laying on the couch.  
  
"What do you say we go out to eat? Just the two of us?" Ash suggested.  
  
"Sure!" Misty replied.  
  
They walked through the already crowded streets looking for a decent restaurant.(A/N: this next scene is from the MARS manga. I thought it was so cute I had to add it here.. @_@) Ash noticed Misty was holding on to his shirttail.  
  
"What are you doing?" he asked.  
  
"I don't wanna get lost" Misty replied.  
  
"Lame!" Then Ash grabbed her arm and took her hand.  
  
"Ok?" he asked.  
  
Misty smiled. "Wonderful!"  
  
They finally found someplace that looked good. They decided to eat in the outside area, where they had a good view of the ocean. They joked and laughed throughout the whole breakfast. When they were done, they went down to the deserted beach and sat down in the warn sand.  
  
"So Ash, I can't believe you actually beat the Elite Four! I never thought you'd actually do it!" Misty told him.  
  
"What, you thought I could never beat them? Why not?!"  
  
"Well, for someone as bratty and big mouthed as you—"  
  
"Wait! Hey! I'm not bratty at all! And as for big mouthed I got it all from you!"  
  
"Oh did not!"  
  
"Did too!"  
  
"Did not!"  
  
"Did too!"  
  
"Did not!"  
  
"Did t—"  
  
Ash was cut off by Misty's uncontrollable laughter.  
  
"wow!" Misty said between giggles, "we haven't fought like that in 4 years!" she started laughing again. Ash started to join her.  
  
"I guess you're right!" they started laughing harder both feeling incredibly lucky for being reunited with their best friend.  
  
~*~ 


	3. Announcement

Sorry if I took too long. Don't you just hate school? Ok Chapter 3... Thanx to those who reviewed!  
  
"There he is!" someone shouted.  
  
Ash and Misty immediately stopped laughing and turned around. They saw a mob of fans and paparazzi.  
  
"Wow! It's the Ash Ketchum!" a girl squealed.  
  
"But who's that girl?"  
  
"Isn't that the Cerulean Gym leader?"  
  
"Hey yea it is!"  
  
Misty and Ash were pretty much blinded by the camera lights but they both felt something grab their arms. Once they could see again, they saw that Brock and May managed to get them out of the mob.  
  
"Gee thanks guys, those people were like wild dogs!" Ash said gratefully.  
  
"Hey no problem," Brock said.  
  
"Where did you guys run off to?" May sounded a little jealous.  
  
"Oh we were—"Misty started.  
  
"—getting some breakfast," Ash finished for her.  
  
"I see..." May sighed.  
  
Misty just wanted to rub it in her face.  
  
"Yea, and then we came here and had a lot of fun now didn't we Ash?"  
  
"Yep, just like old times!" Ash agreed.  
  
"It's good to see you two getting along," Brock said.  
  
"Hey where's Pikachu and Togepi?" Misty asked.  
  
"They're still at the gym with Max."  
  
"ok, let's go back!"  
  
May just stayed quiet the rest of the day...  
  
~*~  
  
... until they walked by a sign on a telephone pole announcing a dance next Saturday. (A/N: of course that dance that shows up in a lot of AAMRN ^_^)  
  
"OOOOO guys we just *have * to go!!" May squealed.  
  
"Yea, we should; it'll be fun!" Misty agreed.  
  
"And a lot of girls'll be there!" Brock went into girl-mode for a moment.  
  
"So what do you say, Ash?" Misty asked him.  
  
"Well I dunno. I don't really like dances..." Ash said.  
  
"Oh *please * Ash, just this once!" Misty begged. She gave him once of those cute puppy-dog faces she always used to.  
  
Still works.  
  
"Ok, ok I'll go!" Ash gave in.  
  
"Yay!" Brock, May, and Misty cheered.  
  
"On one condition," Ash said. "Misty has to go with me."  
  
~*~  
  
Ooo...how will Misty react?!?!? Only I know!!! Mwahahahah!!! Oh well.... Just stay tuned!  
  
I really despise cliffhangers!! EVERYONE uses them and they just love to get me heated up and trying to guess what'll happen next. Then they wait like 2 months before updating again... and that just sucks... but I don't do that just so you know. I mean it's pretty obvious what Misty's gonna say don't you think? Oh come on...  
  
Ok, e-mail me if you want  
  
Gonejellyfishing101@yahoo.com  
  
But most of all REVIEW!!!!!!!!!  
  
You know you want to just click that go button... 


	4. Some female bonding

Heyas! Thanks sooo much to everybody who reviewed! *sniff * It makes me proud to be an author!! YES!! SPRING BREAK ALREADY!! That means....UPDATES!! So plz review, only make the flames small little embers...*crickets * Ok...uhh...so heres chapter 4!  
  
P.s.- Thanks also to Mistygurl about those details. I read through my story and thought 'wow, this is BOR-ing' so yes youre right, I do need deetz Im going way to quickly to the point...sorry bout that...*sigh * newbies...  
  
Chapter 4: Some Female Bonding...  
  
"WHAT?!" Misty and May said in unison.  
  
"Yea, if I really have to go to some freaky dance, then I want to go with my best friend!" Ash explained.  
  
Misty was speechless. He really wanted to go with her? * No Misty, * she thought to herself. *He just wants to go as friends...well, at least its not May *  
  
"Wow Ash! I'd love to go with you!" Misty said finally, a little louder than she intended.  
  
May crossed her arms and glared at Misty. "Hmph."  
  
~*~  
  
"Hey Max! We're home!!" Brock called once he and the others entered the gym/home.  
  
"Finally you're home, Brock! The pokemon were getting hungry for lunch!" Max told him.  
  
So Max and Brock went into the kitchen to make everyone's lunch. Ash went into the living room, plopped on the couch and flipped on the tv. May was about to follow him but Misty stopped her.  
  
"Hey May, who are you going to the dance with?" she asked.  
  
"Oh...umm... I-I-"May sputtered. She didn't really know who she was going to go with, and it certainly wasn't going to be Brock. No offense to Brock though, he was nice but...him and May?* No*, she thought.  
  
"Wellll, while you figure that out, what do you say we do some 'female bonding'? I'll take you around town, and we could even get a beautiful dress for the dance! And also get to know each other better! We could go for lunch! It'll be fun! We could talk and-"Misty rambled.  
  
*Does she really want to be my friend? Or is she just feeling sorry for  
me that Ash wants to go with her instead of me? *  
  
"Female bonding? Well, um...I guess so..." May said hesitantly.  
  
"Great! HEY GUYS, ME AND MAY ARE GOING OUT! BE BACK LATER!!" Misty called  
out to the boys. But they didn't get a chance to answer because Misty had  
already dragged May out the door.  
  
~*~  
  
"Ooo! How about this one, May?" Misty pointed to a long, red, sparkly  
dress.  
  
"Well, is it my size?"  
  
"Of course it's your size! It has your name on it! You should definitely  
buy it!"  
  
So May ended up buying the dress and Misty had gotten a nice black  
strapless dress with pink and blue stripes down the side.  
  
Misty and May left the store to go eat lunch. They chose a restaurant and  
sat at a table outside. While they ate their desserts May asked, "Do you  
like Ash, Misty?" Even though, she already knew the answer, she wanted to  
know how Misty would respond to the question.  
  
Misty turned redder than the cherry on top of her sundae. "N-no, of  
course not. He's just my best friend, that's all."  
  
"No way. There's no way a guy and a girl could just be 'best friends',  
there's just no way," May told her.  
  
"Of course there is! You- hey...why do you ask? Do * you* like Ash?"  
  
"No! Don't turn the question on me!"  
  
"But you do don't you?"  
  
"I'll only admit if you do!"  
  
"Ok. On three..."  
  
"One..."  
  
"Two..."  
  
"YES!!" they both shouted at once. Some by passers looked at them as if  
they were psycho.  
  
"I knew it!" Misty said triumphantly.  
  
"Hey! You said it too!"  
  
"But you have to swear not to tell him! Please!" Misty pleaded.  
  
"You too!"  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Fine."  
  
Then Misty said, "Wanna know something freaky about Ash?"  
  
"Tell me," May said curiously.  
  
"*giggle * Whenever Ash is drinking Sprite – no other drink – and you say  
'POO!' really loud, it'll come out of his nose!" Misty started laughing.  
  
"Oh, that's the way to impress a girl!" May started laughing to.  
  
When they finally settled down, they both finished their sundaes and got  
up with their shopping bags to go home. As they were walking, they both  
heard someone behind them say, "Misty? Is that you?"  
  
Misty and May turned around to see a boy who looked like Ash, but had  
brown hair. He also had a pikachu with him.  
  
"Ritchie (sp?)? Yea it's me! You sure look older!"  
  
Ritchie put a hand behind his head. "Thanks! I guess. So do you I almost  
didn't recognize you!"  
  
May looked at Ritchie and noticed that he was actually as cute as Ash.  
  
"Oh, this is May. May, this is Ritchie- a friend of me, Ash, and Brock!"  
May shook Ritchie's warm hand. She blushed a little. They all talked for  
about 20 minutes, then Misty brought up the subject about the dance.  
  
"Are you going with anyone, Ritchie?" Misty asked.  
  
"Well, um, not really. I-"  
  
"Good! Since me and Ash are going together, you should go with May-!"  
  
"Gee Misty! Look at the time! We'd better go! Nice meeting you Ritchie!"  
May grabbed Misty's arm and dragged her away.  
  
"Hey! What was that about?!" Misty asked once Ritchie was out of earshot.  
  
"You don't have to choose *my * date, Misty!" May scowled.  
  
"I was just trying to get you a date so you won't be a wallflower at the  
dance!" Misty shouted angrily.  
  
"I don't *need * your help! I can go alone can't I?!"  
  
"Well, *I'd * rather go with someone other than myself!"  
  
"Well, I'm not you!"  
  
"Fine!"  
  
"FINE!"  
  
Misty ran the rest of the way to the gym leaving May in the dust.  
  
*Who does she think she is? She needs to mind her own business! ....Gee,  
some 'female bonding' * May thought as she slowly made her way towards  
the gym/house.  
  
~*~  
  
FINALLY! Another chapter done!! So, is it more...detail-y? I hopes so's!!  
  
See that pretty 'go' button? You know you wanna click it.... Come on, do it  
for Shippou! He's too cute to resist! ^^ 


	5. Another battle

See what I mean? Another chapter already! Spring break rox!! Again, to those who reviewed, many thanks!! I'm pretty sure this fic will only be about 8 chapters. I know...pretty short, but I also have an idea of what my next fic will be about!! YAY!! Anyways...I guess I'll stop talking now and just let you read this chapter! Enjoy!  
  
~Shippo  
  
Ch.5: Another Battle  
  
Misty walked into her gym/home and slammed the front door and leaned against it.  
  
"Hey Misty," Ash said coming in from the living room. Misty could tell he was sleeping before she came from the way he was rubbing his eyes. "Where's May?"  
  
"Don't ask me! Gawd, she's such a brat! I can't believe her! The nerve..." Misty continued mumbling things as she stormed up the stairs.  
  
"Wonder what's up her butt," Ash mused as he plopped back on the living room couch. 5 minutes later, May walked in with a not-so-happy face.  
  
"Hey May, there you are. What's up with Misty?" Ask asked her.  
  
"Don't ask me! Gawd, she's such a brat! I can't believe her! The nerve..." May also mumbled things her breath as she ran upstairs.  
  
*Déjà vu * Ash thought, then chuckled at what just happened. Just then, he heard the doorbell ring. He opened the door and saw himself. Not really ^^  
  
"Ritchie!" Ash shouted excitedly. "How are you?"  
  
"Hey Ash! I'm doing great! Say, I ran into Misty and her friend May earlier today-"  
  
"She's NOT my friend," Misty spat coming down the stairs.  
  
"Oh, well I just thought... you know, since you two were shopping together-"  
  
"Well I TRIED to get along with her, but after we left you, she started yelling at me for trying to help her! Can you believe that selfish little-"  
  
"What was that?!" May yelled coming from behind Misty.  
  
"Oh, I was just explaining about how you were yelling at me for helping you," Misty said matter-of-factly.  
  
"Helping me? Yea right!" May scoffed. "You were just feeling sorry for me thinking I couldn't get a date if I tried!" They argued some more.  
  
"Any idea what this is about?" Ritchie whispered to Ash.  
  
"I dunno. Something about cheese?" Ash guessed. (AN: I love Ash ^-^)  
  
The argued ended the same as before:  
  
"Fine!"  
  
"FINE!"  
  
Both girls ran upstairs.  
  
Ash and Ritchie just shrugged. "Wanna go to my room and play my new Pokemon Coliseum (sp?)?" Ash asked.  
  
"Totally!" Ritchie agreed and they raced each other upstairs.  
  
~*~  
  
YAY! Another short chapter!! I know that sucks for you guys, but hey, next chapter is the dance! Some real Misty and Ashy-ness!! That's what you want right? RIGHT?! YAY!! ^-^ Ok, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and...uh...oh yea! REVIEW!!!  
  
~Shippo 


	6. This Wasn't Supposed to Happen!

Hey! Sup? Ok, first of all, I'd like to thank these peoples:  
  
Lyrikal  
  
SilentShadow007  
  
Ze Cookie  
  
IceQueen-Anna-Asakura  
  
Amber Myst  
  
Kasagi Onaso  
  
Leedle  
  
EvilChicken  
  
Chibi-Suiko  
  
Jade destiny  
  
Getfuzzyfan04  
  
SomeRandomGirl  
  
Mistygurl  
  
Togepi4eva  
  
Mistys Shadow08  
  
And most of all Anime Nienna, only cuz she was my first reviewer!! *clap clap *  
  
Ok, thanks again for all the great reviews! I luv yas! Now on with the story!!  
  
Chapter 6: This wasn't supposed to Happen  
  
Ash looked at himself in the mirror.  
  
*This sucks * he thought. It was the big night and he looked good and all, but for one, he hated dressing up, and two, Misty had gone back to the dress shop where she had gotten her dress because the one she got was too big, and she still wasn't back yet; the dance was in 20 minutes.  
  
Ash heard a knock at the door. He wondered who it was since he thought everyone had already headed to the dance.  
  
"Come in," he called.  
  
May stood at the door in her new, sparkly red dress.  
  
"Wow, May. You look good in dresses," Ash commented.  
  
May blushed. "Thanks! Anyways, let's go already! I'm sure Misty will meet us there shortly," she reassured him.  
  
"Yea, I guess so. C'mon then!" Ash led May to the dance. (AN: Yes, they walked. Wasn't that far....) When they got there, there was no Misty. Everybody was dancing. Max was dancing with a girl his own age, and even Brock was dancing with a...Jenny 0_0!  
  
As soon as Ash and May walked in, a swarm of girls charged at Ash and asked if he wanted to dance. He politely turned them down (Of course, the girls were devastated; some even cried ^^).  
  
"How about we dance, Ash?" May asked hopefully. Ash accepted only because May was his friend, not some crazy fanatic girl. They danced to a fast song (AN: let's just say...New Found Glory- My Friend's Over You!! Not really a dance-y song, but hey! We all love it right?! *Gets hit smack in the face with a tomato * ok, ok. Fine! YOU think of something!!), then the music slowed down (AN: to....uhh....Christina Aguilara- We're a Miracle. Don't like that one either? Too bad!) and May put her arms around Ash's waist, pulling him closer to her. Ash felt a little uncomfortable, * hint hint* , but didn't want to hurt May's feelings and circled his arms around her waist.  
  
~*~  
  
*Stupid dress people! Don't even know a size 6 from a size 16! Do I LOOK like a 16?! Gawd! Now I'm late! * Misty thought as she had to jog barefooted to the dance with her shoes in her hands. She finally made it and slipped her shoes back on and went inside.  
  
She looked around the dance room and heart soft music. She looked around for Ash. But what she saw was something she wouldn't want to see in a million years. She saw Ash and May dancing very close together. Suddenly May lifted her head and placed a small kiss on Ash's lips.  
  
~*~  
  
"May!" Ash cried.  
  
"I'm sorry, Ash. I couldn't help myself!" she replied guiltily. Then Ash saw Misty staring at the two in horror. Their eyes locked for exactly 4 seconds, then Misty burst out the doors crying.  
  
~*~  
  
*I can't believe he did that! I thought I was his date! Not May! And he gets the nerve to kiss her right in front of me! * Misty continued running—Ash right behind her. * Wait. Why am I crying? It's not like I'm in love with him or anything! So why do I feel like my hearts just been shattered? * Misty thought hard as she ran all the way to the beach and sat down at the same spot she was with Ash just a few days earlier. *This sucks! This wasn't supposed to happen! *  
  
~*~  
  
Ash finally found Misty. He had run after her and called to her but she never slowed down. But she finally stopped at the beach and sat down. Ash sat down next to her.  
  
After a few minutes of silence—besides Misty's sobs—Ash asked, "Misty, why are you crying?"  
  
At first Misty didn't answer, but then Ash said, "Please tell me."  
  
"This wasn't *sniff * supposed to happen. *sniff *" she told him between her sniffs.  
  
"What do you mean? What wasn't supposed to happen?"  
  
"I...I w-wasn't *sniff * I WASN'T SUPPOSED TO FALL FOR MY BEST FRIEND!!" Misty screamed, then shot up and ran.  
  
~*~  
  
HAHA!! Yep! Thaaaaaaaaaat's right! I'm just gonna leave you RIGHT there!! Mwahahaha!!! I'm paying back all those people who did that to me and made me go psycho with anticipation!!! MWAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
Anyways, tho I tried to make it long for Ze Cookie -_- I think I failed! SORRY!! Really...truly I am! *sniff * I need to be alone....  
  
REVIEWS PLEASE!! For Shippo! Yea!! 


	7. Thanks, May

Hey guys! So so so sorry for the wait!! I have this math project and it sucks big time. But I got time to type this so, here I go. By the way, I'm listening to Fukai Mori so I'm feeling reeeeally calm and happy. I love this song ^-^  
  
Ok. Thanks to the reviewers!  
  
Chapter 7: Thanks, May  
  
Misty had run back to the gym and slammed the door. Tears streamed down her face as she trotted upstairs and into her room, and cried on her bed.  
  
"What's wrong with me?" she asked herself out loud. "Why did I have to tell him? He's obviously in love with May!"  
  
"No he's not," another voice came into the room. She turned around to find May with a serious look on her face.  
  
"What do you mean?" Misty cried. "He kissed you!"  
  
"No he didn't; I kissed HIM!"  
  
~*~  
  
After Misty had run away, Ash had lost the feeling in his legs and couldn't get up to pursue her.  
  
*I can't believe that of all people, she loves ME! All we do is fight! Well, we used to, now we get along just as if-- * Then all Ash's memories of him and Misty came flooding back to him so fast, it made him dizzy. The first time they met, the time when he and Misty danced together at Maiden's Peak, all the times they argued, the day Misty left to go home, and the day, just a few days ago, when they sat at the very spot Ash was sitting at and laughed together.  
  
A tear came to Ash's eye. *I think...I think that I'm in love...! * Ash got up and ran back to the gym.  
  
~*~  
  
"So, Ash had nothing to do with that kiss?" Misty asked after May had finished telling her everything.  
  
"Exactly," May replied.  
  
Suddenly, they heard the front door close and footsteps coming up the stairs.  
  
"It's Ash! I can't face him now!" Misty said panicking.  
  
"Umm...don't worry! I'll shoo him away!" May offered.  
  
"Thanks, May," Misty said gratefully. They both smiled thinking, *Maybe we can be friends. *  
  
May left and shut the door while Misty lay back in her bed breathing a sigh of relief.  
  
~*~  
  
As Ash reached the top step, May stood in front of him spreading her arms out as if she were a wall blocking Ash from getting any closer to Misty's room.  
  
"Not now, May," Ash said while trying to pass through.  
  
"Misty says she doesn't want to see you yet," May said truthfully. Ash studied her face and could tell she was dead serious.  
  
"Well, could you tell her—"  
  
"I already told her that it wasn't your fault, if that's what you want."  
  
"Well, that's part of it. Guess I'll tell her the other part when she's ready to see me." Ash turned back towards the stairs but then looked over his shoulder at May.  
  
"Thanks, May," he said with gratitude.  
  
"For what?" she asked him, lowering her arms.  
  
"For, you know, telling Misty the truth." He winked at her and walked down the stairs. For some reason, May didn't blush at that wink like she normally would have.  
  
~*~  
  
AN: Wink, wink, nudge, nudge ^-~  
  
So, so?! How was it!!? Short yes? Sorry! Truly truly sorry!! I dunno, maybe the next one will be longer? I dunno, I'm still waiting for Chibi-Suiko to help me with some mushiness...if she ever wants to help me!!!  
  
Ok, ok, sorry.  
  
*Still listening to Fukai Mori * Boku-tachi wa, ikiru hodo ni...I dunno the rest...  
  
Ja!!  
  
~Shippo  
  
Review please!! 


	8. I Confess

Omigosh you guys!!! That was the longest wait!!! IM SO SORRY I LET YOU DOWN!!!! This chapter took me forever to write, because I'm so bad at mushy parts! But! My good friend Chibi-Suiko (say 'hi' Chibi!) helped me out!! You can tell the part she wrote is the part that's actually good. And, if you really loved me, you'd read her story Miss Discovery!. One of the best fics here at ff.net. I AM ORDERING YOU TO READ IT SO SHE DOESN'T "SHUT IT DOWN"!!!!!! Do it for me, and her. Ok? Again, sorry for the long wait and uhhh....enjoy!!  
  
Ch.8 I Confess...  
  
The next morning, Misty was the first to wake up around 7:00. She quickly dressed into her casual clothes and went downstairs.  
  
She entered the living room and layed down on the sofa with a big sigh.  
  
Suddenly, she heard footsteps coming down the stairs. *Oh no! It's Ash!* she thought frantically. She still wasn't ready to see  
  
him just yet, so she did the only thing she could think of. She closed her eyes and *gasp!* fake-slept!  
  
She felt someone come from behind the couch. It was Ash, she knew, but she didn't dare open her eyes. Then she felt  
  
something soft and warm caress her cheek. His hand.  
  
Forgetting that she was "asleep", she smiled. But then remembered again and inwardly cursed at herself. *Nice one, Misty.  
  
Now he probably thinks I'm--*  
  
Her thoughts were cut off when she felt his lips press against hers. *Wow! He's actually kissing me! What does this mean?...  
  
Oh, I don't want this to end!*  
  
But it did, 10 seconds --10 magical seconds-- later.  
  
She heard him get up and walk over to the staircase. Then Misty heard Ash whisper, " I love you, Mist, " as he made his way up  
  
the stairs.  
  
Once she was sure he was gone, Misty's eyes shot open and she quickly sat up.  
  
"Wo..." she choaked out.  
  
~*~  
  
After 30 minutes of pacing and two more hours of (real) sleeping on the couch, Misty woke up to the mouth-watering smell of  
  
pancakes. She got up and strode into the kitchen.  
  
Brock was teaching Max how to cook pancakes, May was reading the paper, and Misty could see Ash out in the backyard  
  
playing with Pikachu and Togepi.  
  
"Ohayou, Misty!" May greeted her cheerfully as Misty walked in.  
  
"G'morning, May. So where are the 3 Stooges?"  
  
"You mean your sisters? Well, they're hard to understand when they're talking sometimes, but I'm pretty sure I heard the words  
  
'mall' and 'noon'."  
  
"Then that means they went to the mall and will be back sometime around noon," Misty replied with a sigh. She sat down  
  
across from May. Then she suddenly remembered what happened earlier that morning.  
  
"Hey May," Misty whispered, leaning over towards May. "Can I tell you something?"   
  
May set down her newspaper and looked at her. "Sure."  
  
"Well..." Misty turned to make sure Brock or Max weren't listening. "see, this morning..." She told May of what Ash had donw  
  
and said, and when she was done, May sat back and smiled.  
  
"I knew it!" she said, still grinning.  
  
Misty was about to say something, but Ash came through the sliding glass door. The pokemon came in behing him, racing each  
  
other upstairs. Misty got up and said, "I-I'm gonna go take a walk and...stuff..." She turned out of the kitchen and walked out the  
  
front door.  
  
"Misty, wait!" Ash ran out the door and chased after her.  
  
~*~  
  
"Betcha 10 buck that they'll come back through that door holding hands!" Max said to Brock as they set down the food on the  
  
table and sat down with May.  
  
"But you don't have any money!" Brock pointed out.  
  
"So?"   
  
"'So' What if I win?"  
  
"Heh, you won't!"   
  
"Why you--"   
  
"Down boy." May pulled on Brock's arm.  
  
"Hehheh!" Max evilly scraped up some of his hash browns on his fork and flung it at Brock. It him hit smack in the face. Max  
  
and his sister howled in laughter. Soon Brock even started to smile.   
  
"Oh yea?" he challenged. He scooped up some egg and hurled it at Max, but it accidentally hit May instead. Brock smilled and  
  
sweatdropped. "Whoopsie!"  
  
"No. You. Didn't."  
  
"Well May, I'm pretty sure I just did!" Brock and Max started laughing. Then soon all three of them were throwing their breakfast  
  
at each other untill...  
  
~*~  
  
(AN: THANK YOU CHIBI, AGAIN!!!)  
  
Ash had (again) chased Misty, this time all the way to the big oak tree on top of a  
  
hill. There was a perfect view of the ocean and it was even more beautiful with  
  
the sun's light glistening over the brilliant blue water. Ash took a seat next to  
  
Misty, shaded by the oak's huge, protective branches.  
  
And they sat there for almost ten minutes before Ash decided he'd better speak  
  
before he fell asleep, "Uh... So, this is kind of awkward, isn't it?" He asked Misty,  
  
who'd been avoiding eye contact ever since she'd resolved herself not to run  
  
anymore.  
  
Still, she said nothing. Didn't even nod her head. Okay, this was just getting a bit  
  
serious in Ash's opinion. She never lost a chance to ridicule him for a stupid or  
  
pointless comment before! And, for some unknown reason that truly made him  
  
believe he'd lost his sanity, he didn't want her to start now.  
  
But, he'd all ready admitted to himself (and unknowingly to her as well) that he  
  
was in love with her. So he guessed that it was all right to sound a little crazy.  
  
He cleared his throat and tried again, this time sounding a bit more serious about  
  
the situation, "You know... It's kind of funny, in a way." He realized how  
  
insensitive that sounded and attempted to redeem himself, "I-I mean, not  
  
that...it's just...you know... About the feelings and the... Um, yeah... I mean, it's  
  
just kinda funny in a weird way when you think about the fact that you hated me  
  
when we first started out on my journey. And now, all the sudden, there's this  
  
going on. It's just so hard to believe, for lack of a better explanation." He ended  
  
sheepishly, placing a hand behind his head as he sweatdropped casually.  
  
Misty turned now and, before she could stop herself, replied, "I never hated you.  
  
Their was no reason to hate you. Maybe slight dislike, resentment, and anger.  
  
But I could never hate someone like you. And there's no way possible for  
  
someone to go from hate to love. In any type of situation. The thing is, Ash....  
  
When I first tagged along, I really just wanted my bike back, so I could get the  
  
heck outta there. But then, seeing you and your vigor, how you tried so hard to  
  
make yourself look acceptable, trying to please those around you, just for the  
  
sake of doing so; it made me think it over. Soon, though I really couldn't believe it  
  
at first, I was thinking how much I admired you, your qualities as a trainer, as a  
  
human being. Then admiration turned into my own desire to please. I just wanted  
  
you to think of me as much as you think of yourself. So I trained and I tried hard  
  
to live up to the name 'Waterflower'. And then, after seeing that did no good,  
  
there was really nothing else I could do for myself. I just kept on thinking, 'I tried  
  
my best'." Misty broke off, "But, soon I thought that trying my hardest wasn't good  
  
enough anymore. I told myself I'd given up, that you'd never really think of me  
  
that way, at least, not for a couple more years. And I tried to stop myself from  
  
forcing you to age before your time. But I just couldn't... I wanted you to think so  
  
highly of me, that I found myself unable to stop."  
  
Ash stated, deeply enriched by her story. It was... Depressing, but beautiful at the  
  
same time. For one thing, he knew more about her now. That she never hated  
  
him, that she grew to like him though her attitude never changed. He supposed  
  
that he always knew she was a friend. But it was such an unsure thing most of  
  
the time. She always made a point to aggrivate him, antagonize him, pain him...  
  
But then there were those times when she tried so hard to impress him, stuck up  
  
for him, acted like a friend... It was almost too unbelievable for words.  
  
And now he found himself speechless.  
  
"Ash, I know this is horribly rushed, deeply unromantic (though I'm sure you won't  
  
complain), and just not something you were expecting but... I love you." And she  
  
waited for him to reply. Though she all ready knew his answer.  
  
"Misty... It's so wonderful to know that you care about me. And I'm glad that we  
  
hit this realization along the same time. Because I love you too and... Wow, were  
  
you right about being unprepared or what? I-I mean, what should we do now..?"  
  
He asked, thinking that they should shake and jump around like little kids.  
  
"Obviously an unromantic..." Misty murmured to herself, rolling her eyes with a  
  
smile on her face, "C'mere you..." And she drew him into a hug and held him  
  
there, "Thank you, Ash. You've given me what I've always wanted."  
  
"And what would that be..?"  
  
"You, who loves me for who I am, who I want to be, and not a miniature version  
  
of my sisters... Or, at least, I hope you do, cause I'll never be like them! I'm just  
  
telling you now--" She added hastily, but still with a small grin.  
  
"Yeah? And what could make me happier?" He finished and pulled her close just  
  
as the nightfall crickets began to chirp.  
  
~*~  
  
I'm happy. Why? Well, I just saved a BUNCH of money on my car insurance by switching to Geiko! No really... it's cuz I finally finished this chapter, and I have over 50 reviews! When I first started this fic, I thought I was only gonna have like, 20 or less. Yes, I know I'll probably never get to 100 like Chibi or other people, but *sniff * I WILL TRY!!! And if you wanna make me happy, you will review and help me get at least 65 reviews!! YEA!!! ASH AND MISTY FOREVER!!! Till next time. ^-^ ~Shippo123 


	9. Kiss AKA 10

Finally! Chapter 9! Second to last chapter! I'm so excited and I have no idea why!!! Maybe it's because I'm getting the new Yellowcard CD, maybe it's because it's Easter and I'm hyper from all the chocolate, or maybe it's cuz Chapter 16 of one of my favorite fics has been posted!!! I DON'T KNOW!!!! Ok Shippo...breathe...Anyhoo, chapter 9 everyone! Enjoy ^-^  
  
Chapter 9: Kiss (AKA Ten Dollars)  
  
They didn't stop until...  
  
"What the hell?!" Daisy and her sisters screamed as they walked into their house and saw that their kitchen had been turned into a battlefield.  
  
May, Max, and Brock froze with their arms in the air. Even the food stopped in mid-air.  
  
"Like, what do you guys, like, think you are doing?!" Lily cried.  
  
May and the boys shamefully lowered their arms. "We just...um...we'll clean up?" May offered.  
  
"You, like, bet you will!" She, Violet, and Daisy stormed upstairs, muttering things like "psychopaths" and "World War 3".  
  
Brock glanced at their surroundings. Pancakes, syrup, hash browns, and eggs were everywhere; the walls, the ceiling, and themselves. "Guess we better get started," he said with a sigh as he went to get the cleaning supplies.  
  
~*~  
  
That night, May, Brock, and Max were still cleaning, only halfway done. Then Ash and Misty walked in, and sure enough they were holding hands. Max immediately dropped his mop and pointed his finger triumphantly at Brock's face. "HA! Looks like I just won myself 10 bucks!! Hand it ovah!" He held out his hand waiting. Everyone sweatdropped as Brock, with a sigh, pulled out a 10 dollar bill from his pocket.  
  
"I don't wanna know..." Ash said simply. Then he acknowledged the condition of the kitchen and dining room. "What happened in here?"  
  
"It's just...nothing, Ash. By the way," she smiled slyly. "I see something happened here!" She pointed to their hands.  
  
"Bout time!" Brock hollered. (For you, Alex ^-^) Ash and Misty blushed.  
  
"We'll hafta celebrate!" May cried. Then she looked at the kitchen and dining room. "Right after we finish this..."  
  
"How long have you guys been cleaning for?" Ash asked.  
  
"Since this afternoon," May replied.  
  
"Whoa! We should at least help, eh Ash?" Misty asked looking at him.  
  
"...I guess?"  
  
"You guys rock! Now if you could just get those sponges over there and scrub the kitchen floor-"  
  
"Yea, yea," Ash interrupted and led Misty into the kitchen.  
  
~*~  
  
"Remind me again why we're doing this?" Ash groaned. He and Misty were still in the kitchen, working on the floor after an hour.  
  
"Because *pant * we're such GOOD friends!" Misty said scrubbing furiously at a spot that didn't want to come off. Ash took a short break from his cleaning to watch Misty scrub like mad. Strands of hair fell over her face while she worked and Ash continued to stare. He realized that even though she was sweating, tired, and on her hands and knees scrubbing the kitchen floor, she was still as beautiful as ever. Suddenly, a piece of pancake fell from the ceiling and landed on Misty's face under her eye.  
  
"Great," she muttered.  
  
Ash chuckled and said, "Let me get it." He reached for a rag and wiped away the food gently, looking at hers eyes. They locked eyes for a moment and then Ash closed his eyes and kissed her softly. Misty kissed back and circled her arms around his neck, never wanting that kiss to end.  
  
But then an annoying little 12 year old came into the kitchen and took a seat, right in between Ash and Misty, separating them.  
  
"MAX!" they shouted.  
  
"What?" he asked innocently. "I just wanted to thank you guys for giving me this special gift," he said, holding up his treasured 10 dollar bill.  
  
"Max, you know, $10 isn't really THAT precious..." Ash cocked his eyebrows.  
  
"Course it is!" Max cried jumping up. He danced out of the kitchen, singing a song to his green paper.  
  
Ash and Misty shook their heads and resumed their previous position, forgetting all the work around them that needed to be done.  
  
~*~  
  
Yes!!! I'm done! Go me! I already wrote the last chapter. I'm almost done people, so I won't be taking up your time anymore!!! Yea!!! I'm listening to Yellowcard. You could say I'm OBSESSED with them. So what if I am? They're only the best band ever. Ok. Enough of my blabbering! I'm sure you don't wanna hear anymore of it. Oh, guess what?! I have 58 reviews! Only 7 reviews til my goal!! *Starry eyes * I can't wait!! Thank you reviewers! I love you! Ok, no, not really. But you're still cool! YOU ROCK!! Almost as much as Yellwcard! Why do I keep bringing them up? And didn't I just say I was gonna stop babbling? Yes, yes I did, so I'll see you guys in *bum bum bum!! * CHAPTER 10! DA BIG ENDING!!  
  
Ja ne!!  
  
~Shippo 


	10. Shippo's notes and Ch10

Guess what? I'm almost on my last chapter! This is just a Shippo's notes chapter, since probably most of you won't read this if I post it AFTER the last chappie.  
  
First of all, a great big THANK YOU to all of my reviewers:  
  
Jade destiny  
  
Alexis  
  
Cyberball2000  
  
Saphire Eyes91  
  
Amber Myst  
  
Fdhds  
  
Alex Warlorn  
  
Bill  
  
Mattitude: Version2  
  
Brad G.  
  
AAML Forever  
  
Ze Cookie  
  
Misty's Shadow08  
  
Goukayoukai  
  
Julia  
  
Zurumi Nokori  
  
Lyrikal  
  
Kasagi Onaso  
  
Nick Johnson – Here are those answers you wanted: 1. Ash and Misty eventually getting to confess their love for each other. 2. 4 years after Ash went to Hoenn. 3. 1 – Cerulean City 4. Ash:17 Misty:18 May:15 Max:12 Brock:20 Richie:16 (I made up the ages) 5. I don't get that one 6. Water pokemon? 7. That doesn't really matter... 8. --- 9. Yes 10. Togepi and any others in the show.  
  
Alexandria  
  
Misty'sBigFan  
  
Clueless97  
  
Kenshin's Demon  
  
IceQueen-Anna-Asakura  
  
Su(Banana eater)  
  
Spiraea Kozak  
  
PikaLvr25  
  
SilentShadow007  
  
Leedle  
  
Evil Chicken  
  
Getfuzzyfan04  
  
SomeRandomGirl  
  
Mistygurl  
  
Togepi4eva: Great Internet buddy! Thanx for giving me directions on how to post, and hopefully you will get your new forums soon!!! I miss them!!!  
  
Special Thanks:  
  
**Anime Nienna: My firstest reviewer! You rock!! Thanks for the wonderful comments!  
  
**Chibi-Suiko: You may be wondering "Why the hell am I an the 'special thanks' spot?" Welp, you may not know it, but you actually inspired me a lot! Your fic is one of the best that I've ever read! You're just about the best Internet buddy I've met. Ok, ok, I'm flattering you too much. Or am I annoying you? Embarrassing you? Too bad! Thank you for helping me get this far (tho you don't know it ^-^)!!!  
  
~*~  
  
Ok. Next comes...dun, dun, dun! The 'My Ideas' spot!  
  
I'm thinking of another AAM fic. (That's probably all I'll ever write) I'm still trying to collect all those ideas swirling around in my head into a nice, solid, story. Whatever that means. Ash and Misty get *gasp! * handcuffed to each other! How will they ever survive? Only I know. Because, well, I wrote it. Ok, next!  
  
~*~  
  
When I first started writing this, I had no idea what I was doing. I didn't know what was gonna happen at the end, or what REALLY 'wasn't supposed to happen'. I just wrote and fit the pieces together. (Do I make sense? Because I just read over that part and it really doesn't make sense. I'll give you a cookie if you understood it.) Anyways, like I said in some other chapter, I didn't know I was gonna get 70 reviews. I thought I'd get about, eh, maybe 20 or so. Then I went for 65, what I got was ~*70*~! I'm so very proud of myself, and I hope that in my later fics, I'll be just as good as Chibi (or Joy-Girl XD She's my idol). Ok,ok. I bet you guys aren't even reading this, even though I'm typing my heart out!! You just wanna get to the good stuff doncha? Well FINE!  
  
IS THIS WHAT YOU WANT?!?!  
  
Ch.10 – The End  
  
The next day, after all the cleaning had been done, May decided to have a little barbeque.  
  
"What's the occasion?" Misty asked, setting the chips on the picnic table.  
  
"You and Ash of course!" she replied cheekily while flipping a burger.  
  
Ash, Richie, Brock, and Max were all in the pool, Misty's sisters were sunbathing along with Pikachu and Togepi in their mini-sunglasses. Misty and May were in their bikini tops and shirts. After setting the table, Misty walked over to the pool.  
  
"Guys!" she yelled over all the splashing. The boys stopped and turned to look at her. "The food'll be ready on 20." She smiled.  
  
"Okay!!" they all shouted back and resumed their splashing. Ash swam over to the edge of the pool where Misty was standing, grabbed her legs, and dumped her into the pool.  
  
"Ash!!! You baka!!!" she screamed after she had surfaced.  
  
"What?" he smiled innocently. "I was just playing!" She blushed. How could she stay mad? The she grinned her evil Misty grin and dunked his head under the water. "Ha! You will pay Mr. Pokemon Master!" They continued to 'fight' till the food was ready. Everyone sat down at the picnic table and laughed and joked.  
  
Without noticing, May and Richie reached for the last hotdog at the same time. Their hands brushed together.  
  
"Oh! Sorry, you take it," Richie offered and blushed.  
  
"No, no, you should have it," she replied, also blushing.  
  
"Here, we'll split it." He took the wiener and cut it in half , giving May the bigger half.  
  
She smiled and accepted with a blush. "Thanks!" Brock saw this and smiled to himself. *One pair down, one more to go. * Then he saw Lily laugh her musical laugh. *Make that two pairs... * He went back to eating.  
  
Ash opened a can of Sprite. May watched and smiled evilly. Misty looked at Ash then May. She could tell what she was thinking.  
  
"You wouldn't..." she whispered to May. May grinner wider and just when Ash held the can to his mouth and took the first gulp, May giggled and simply said, "Poo." Immediately after she said it, the soda showered out of his nose.  
  
"Hey!" he cried. Everyone roared with laughter. Ash tried but failed to keep a straight annoyed face. He too started laughing, despite the small pain in his nose.  
  
~*~  
  
Well, that's the last of it... I...I...I...I'LL MISS THIS STORY!! I'll miss it a lot. But I'm proud of it, and all the reviews I've gotten. And thanks to you guys! I'll see you guys in my next story!! JA NE MY FRIENDS!!!  
  
~*Shippo123*~ 


End file.
